


I like you, Tachibana-senpai

by darkmus



Series: Catalytic Confessions [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10006358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: A girl confesses to Makoto but he turns her down





	

"Tachibana-senpai, I'm in love with you."

Makoto is taken aback at the girl's confession and blushes against his will. 

It's not the first time this has happened, but every time it's awful. He feels bad for all those girls because he just doesn't feel the same. 

There's only one person for him, and unfortunately it's his best friend. He only wishes he could be as brave as those girls and confess himself. But he doesn't know how Haru would take it; he's afraid it will ruin their friendship, so he doesn't say anything. 

Normally in these situations, he makes a vague excuse to put them down gently but this time she's so insistent that he has to go with his last resort: that something he's never told anyone.

"I'm sorry. I really am flattered but… there's someone else I like."

This seems to do it, more than excuses of being busy with school work or swim club or his parents insisting he not date until he's older.

The girl gapes for a moment before her mouth snaps shut. She frowns. 

"Who?" she demands. 

Makoto gives a half-hearted smile. She sure is persistent. But answering 'who' is something that he can't admit aloud. 

"I haven't confessed yet," he says, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. "It's not fair to tell the person you like this sort of thing second, right?"

The girl nods reluctantly. 

"Well…" she swallows. "I hope she likes you back. She'd be stupid not to."

She ducks her head in a curt bow before retreating. 

~~~

Makoto tries not to think of the incident afterward but Nagisa makes it impossible at lunch the next day. Thankfully, the four swimmers are the only ones on the roof today. 

"Hey, Mako-chan, I heard you turned down Ume-chan," he says conspiratorially.

Makoto gulps, trying to stem his panic. 

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

"Ume-chan from class 3! I heard she confessed to you and you turned her down!" Nagisa exclaims, obviously baffled. 

"Ah, yeah…" Makoto mumbles vaguely, hoping Nagisa doesn't know about all aspects of that conversation. 

"But she's so pretty!!"

"I agree," admits Rei. "She is quite beautiful. And very popular."

"She's not really my type," Makoto says, hoping that the blond junior club member doesn't make a big deal about this. 

Unfortunately, he does. 

"Ehh??" Nagisa questions, leaning in, looming intimidatingly over him. Makoto feels himself shrink at the sudden onslaught. "So what _is_ your type, Mako-chan? Hmm?"

Makoto tries to look anywhere but Nagisa's wild eyes. Rei has a calculating, curious look on his face and Haru would look bored if not for the barely noticeable raised eyebrow. 

"C-can we not talk about this?" Makoto stammers. 

"Nope! We have to know so we can get you a girlfriend!"

"Really, I'm fine without one--"

"Mako-chaaaan!!" calls Nagisa as he clings onto Makoto's shoulders and starts shaking him. "You deserve the best girlfriend! Just let us know what you like and we'll get her!!"

Makoto wants to run away but Nagisa's grip is too tight. He begins to protest again, but Haru speaks up. 

"Drop it, Nagisa," he says in a firm tone. Rei supplements the sentiment with a disdainful look and scolding tongue. 

Nagisa stops shaking his larger friend with a pout and slumps against his back. "You guys are no fun!" he complains. 

~~~

The walk home with Haru is more animated than normal, only because Makoto tries to fill it up with useless chatter so he doesn't have to hear himself think. Haru notices though. 

"Is something bothering you?" Haru asks him point-blank. 

"Eh?? No…" Makoto tries to say resolutely, but his voice wavers at the end. 

Haru gives him a look that lets him know that he's not fooled. Makoto looks guilty at his feet, shuffling one after the other. 

"What Nagisa said bothers you," Haru intuits. 

Makoto nods. 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Makoto's stomach churns, but the worried look on Haru's face makes him think twice before rejecting the thought outright. 

"I don't know. I… don't want to bother you with this…" Makoto says, unable to think of a better excuse. 

Haru shrugs. "It's no bother."

Makoto bites his lip, trying to think of the best way to somehow get out of this conversation without Haru noticing. He's silent for so long that Haru decides to prod him gently. 

"Are you going to confess?"

Makoto violently shakes his head 'no' before swallowing hard. 

"I don't think it would go well… I like them but... I'm not sure if they like me that way."

Haru considers him thoughtfully. 

"You keep saying 'they'... is it not a girl?"

Makoto panics for a moment, but sighs resignedly. Haru easily caught on to his wording. He should have known. Haru is more observant than many people take him for. 

"It's not a girl," he admits finally. 

"Is that why you're scared? Because it's a boy? And he might not be into boys, too?"

Makoto lets out a breathy laugh. This is too surreal and all too ironic. 

"Yeah, something like that."

The moment stretches for a long while and Makoto tries in vain to calm his nerves. 

"You're a good guy, Makoto," said Haru. "If he likes boys, I'm sure he'll like you, too."

Makoto smiles ruefully to himself. He knows Haru is just trying to cheer him up. But if he knew who really-- 

"Thanks, Haru."

He's less talkative the rest of the way home, though there's still an underlying feeling of nervousness running through his body. It's not until they reach his house that Haru speaks up again.

"Makoto."

"Y-yes?"

Haru looks away, then mumbles as if he's speaking to the street. "If you… if you ever need to talk, I'm here."

Makoto can feels his eyes tearing up.

"Haru…"

Haru turns to face him again, his face mixed with worry and something else.

"Haru, I want to tell you but… I…" Makoto begins haltingly. He takes a deep breath before trying again. "I don't want to ever keep secrets from you," he says earnestly. "But I don't… I don't want you to hate me or… feel uncomfortable…"

"I could never hate you, Makoto," Haru says quietly.

Makoto bites his lip then takes shaky breath.

"I'm in love with you, Haru."

Haru's eyes go wide. 

"I... I want to be your… boyfriend," he clarifies.

Haru blushes and looks at his feet.

"Sorry, I just… had to get that out," Makoto says softly, feeling both relieved and incredibly guilty.

"It's okay." Haru's voice is just was quiet as his own. He slowly looks up and their eyes meet. 

Makoto can feel his eyes wavering again but they suddenly go wide when Haru speaks again.

"It's good."

Haru gives him a small, shy smile and takes his hand. Makoto's heart skips a beat. 

"Me too."


End file.
